


The Insatiable Touch

by michele659



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/pseuds/michele659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It bothered me that Brian and Justin never went anywhere together,so I have them on  a vacation in paradise.<br/>The title is based on the song called "Our Song" that features the words "the insatiable   touch". The words I have in italics are from the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm Sun, Beating on Warm Skin...

 

Warm sun, beating on warm skin...

 _____________________________________

Touching you has become my addiction.

Tasting you has become another.

My senses have gotten lost in you.

You overwhelm them.

You overwhelm me.

I glance at you sleeping next to me. You're lying in the sun and it catches your hair-making you seem illuminated.

You lift your face to it and smile.

The sun stays on your face, lingers there.

Even the sun wants to touch you.

I brush my fingers over your face and your eyelashes flutter as you wrinkle your nose. Your fingers reach up as though you are trying to wave me away. But then you grasp my hand with yours.

Even when you sleep we still connect.

I place light kisses up and down your chest. You sigh and smile in your sleep.

My mouth loves the feel of your skin.

Warm and silky.

I run my tongue along your nipples and down your stomach.

I can taste the ocean and a little bit of sand.

I like it.

You murmur something in your sleep and I slowly work my way back up to your lips. You wake and smile at me.

I kiss your eyelashes and you laugh.

"Put some lotion on me?"

You turn over on your stomach and my insides do that little dance they always do when I see you like that.

Letting the lotion drip down your back I rub it in as slowly as I can.

I like to feel the muscles of your neck and shoulders relax under my touch. It feels as though there is no separation between my hands and your body, like we're joined. You shift your body so that I'm pulled even closer.

You feel it too.

And we want it so much-the insatiable touch. That began with a rush, look how far we have come.

I kiss your hair and stroke it.

Then I bury my face in it.

It smells like you.

I inhale the scent.

The smell of you has become another addiction.

I hear you murmuring again- notes of relaxation and arousal merged into one beautiful sound.

I love that sound.

I crave that sound.

The way you sound when you call for me without saying my name.

The way you sound when you call my name.

Warm, sexy, playful.

Aching as much for me as I do for you.

Rubbing my hands up and down your legs now, the sounds become louder and more insistent.

I kiss and lick the inside of your thigh.

You yell at me to fuck you and I grin.

"Anything you want, Sunshine."

_And we want it so much-the insatiable touch..._


	2. Gonna Put the Sign Out -"Don't Clean the Room..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin's POV as he and Brian get ready to go out dancing in paradise. :)

                                 

\-------

Justin's POV

 ******

Night fall.

I can't believe we're here.

The two of us never had a vacation.

Anywhere.

And now we're in paradise.

The beach is beautiful at night. We've just come back from walking on it as the sun set.  
You didn't even try and pretend to be annoyed at how romantic I said that was.

You're taking a shower. The two of us are getting ready to go out dancing.

I think to myself that it would be enough just to stay in this room.

I can hear the ocean from here, and the light from the moon is enough to keep the two of us from bumping into the furniture if we were to dance together.

Dancing to the ocean's sounds is part of a fantasy of mine.

Getting lost in my senses is my fantasy.

Feeling my body melding into yours and swaying to the sound. Slow dancing to the ocean's music.

It's like the way the two of us make love.

Rhythmic, pulsing.

Pushing then pulling back, cresting. Rising. Falling. Crashing and pounding, then gentle and soothing.

Taking you inside me.

You come out of the shower, still dripping wet. Shaking your head and letting the water fall around you like you did that first night.

We both smile at the memory.

You open your arms like you did that night and I go to you. This time there's no hesitation in my step. Just desire.

And love.

You hold me close. The water feels so cool against my body. And your skin feels so hot against my own.

We kiss like we did that first night. Exploring each other as though we haven't done this so many times we couldn't possibly count them all. Your mouth is warm and your tongue insistently probes my mouth. You suck on my tongue and we both moan.

And sigh.

You pull me so close that I feel as though our bones are fused together. Our arms, our legs, our cocks are melting together.

We smile as we feel how aroused we both are.

"Let me help dry you off" I say and you smile.

I start licking down your throat, your collarbone and your chest.

I lick on your nipples and suck on them –remembering that first night again. "This one doesn't suck on my tits. Unless I want him to".

I learned quickly that you always want me to.

It's like an electric current that runs from your nipple to your cock and jolts you. Sometime I'd like to lick your nipples,suck on your nipples, touch them and make you come just from that.

Now I continue licking your skin all the way down your body. Your thighs, your legs.

I purposely avoid touching or licking your cock and you whisper at me that I am a tease."I'm gonna have to punish you if you don't stop teasing me," you say with a smile.

I laugh what you have coined my "evil laugh" and just continue teasing you. Stroking you with my hands as well as my tongue.

Finally I can't hold myself back anymore and I have to touch your cock, lick it, and taste it.

Feel it down my throat.

Take it all in.

All of it.

I want all of it.

And you give it to me.

I get so out of control when I suck you. I get lost in the scent of you and the way you feel inside me. I need to feel you, to touch you so I let you slip out of my mouth so I can slide my fingers up and down. Rub my thumb along your slit, just the way you like it.

I rub my face in your cock and you throw your head back and groan my name.

"I want to fuck your mouth", you say and if I weren't already kneeling I'd fall down just from those words.

As it is I have to steady myself to keep from collapsing in a puddle on the floor.

You thrust your cock inside my mouth and grind yourself up and down. I push you as deeply into me as I can. So deeply I can't breathe. And I don't care.

I feel you pull me closer still. Pulling me by my hair, pulling me almost off the floor by my shoulders. I feel you shake and I know you're close to orgasm.

I take you in deeper. My spit falls out of my mouth and I don't care about that, either.

I feel you release inside me and I pull up further to take it all in.

You collapse next to me on the floor and we lie there until our breathing slows.

I'm still so hard and you know it.

"I'm gonna tease you now. See how much you can stand".

I can't stand anything! I'm already so aroused. All you have to do is touch me.

I crave your touch. When your fingers are on my skin I feel my body rise to meet them. I feel us falling into a rhythm that feels like a dance.

You touch me now, letting just your fingertips caress me.

I cry out your name. Chant your name.

You love when I call your name.

You run your fingers lightly over my cock, and lightly cup and touch my balls.

This time I scream your name.

You smile at me and move your face down my body. You're biting at me and kissing and breathing me in.

You moan as you take me in your mouth.

I lift up my hips and push myself inside as far as I can go.  
You take all of me.

And through all of it we never stop touching.

It doesn't take long for me to come, and you hold my hips in place so you can swallow every drop.

You kiss your way back up my body and end with a kiss on my lips.

"Wanna stay in tonight? Dance on the patio?" I ask.

"That sounds good. You think we should put some clothes on?,"you ask.

"What do you think?" I smile at you and you get up and pull me to my feet.

Music is coming in from the band down at the beach. We stand on the terrace naked, like we were in paradise.

Which I think we are, actually.

You kiss my lips and we hear the singer talk about the way she craves her lovers touch.

It's like it was written for us.

I smile as you press our bodies together, mirroring the singer's words.

" _Swaying to the music-this is our song."_


End file.
